


Cold

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, LOFAF, Land of Frost and Frogs, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade does some exploring through her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

You stand on your land, watching the snowfall. You shiver quietly as the frosty feeling crawls up your spine. You wish you had alchemized a heavier coat. You walk forward. The snow crunches under you feet, and some ribbits could be heard in the distance. Frog tracks are left behind to be covered by the lightly falling snow. You walk for hours, looking for your lab. You have a very important job to do, and a short time to do it. You watch the hummingbirds, drinking at the red flowers, wondering how they could possibly get anything out of the frost-covered plants. You look up at the sky, watching the lights dance. It’s still snowing. It feels like it’s getting even colder. A frog hops before you, almost getting stuck in clumps of ice as it jumps forward. You giggle every time it disappears between the thick white blanket of pure cold across your world. LOFAF. You follow the frog, frowning as it starts to slow down. Its limbs seem stiff, and slowly, it comes to a stop, not rising from the snow. You reach in after it, grimacing slightly. But you just pick up a small block of ice, incasing the frog. You drop it, stepping back, and look around. At least now you have something to start with…

**Author's Note:**

> I had to free write today so....
> 
> And this is similar to Heat.


End file.
